


i don't have a title for this i made the decision to post it three seconds ago and my head hurts

by put-out-the-fire (Livinei)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Give it a go!, M/M, Parties, Pre-Relationship, basically i had writer's block so i wrote this as an attempt to write SOMETHING at all, it does have drunk giggly and cuddly roger so really., it's 700 measly words and there's basically no plot BUT, its 1am and my head Hurts forgive me the lack of tags and professionalism here today, more like one single party, what else do you need for something easy to read.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinei/pseuds/put-out-the-fire
Summary: roger's drunk and wants to cuddle. freddie's soft and warm and sitting on the couch. so the only logical course of action follows, of course.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	i don't have a title for this i made the decision to post it three seconds ago and my head hurts

**Author's Note:**

> so, explanation time! i had writer's block a few days ago! then i wrote this to try to get over my writer's block! wasn't ever going to post it but this scene kept playing in my head and it was cute as fuck so i wanted to doodle it, and i wasn't going to post the art either but then i did anyways because i'm an artist with an art blog and my last drawing that i posted was three weeks ago so i felt bad about not posting anything for so long, because coincidentally i've also been art blocked a lot.
> 
> and then one (1) person expressed the desire to see this drabble posted and that apparently was All my brain presently needed to go "you know what, fuck it, alright", so! have fun reading it, i'm gonna go and take a painkiller

Roger broke into a fit of giggles and sank close to Freddie’s side, all but in his lap, and a thrill shot through his body when Freddie wrapped an arm around him, chuckling as well while resting his forehead against the top of Roger’s head. Definitely more sober than Roger, but still pleasantly buzzed. 

“Everything alright, dear? Are you tired?” he asked, a warm glow in his face that made Roger’s chest flutter, the arm around him firm and supporting. The party was still going on in full swing, but choosing between giving his attention to his currently quite clingy companion of a best friend or to everyone else really wasn’t a choice at all. Roger burrowed closer, nuzzling his face into Freddie’s neck and clutching fistfuls of his shirt, really climbing onto his lap now, and felt Freddie’s arms circle him and envelop him in a soft, secure embrace.

“No. Wanna hold,” he sluggishly mumbled through the giggles, and felt Freddie’s chest move as he laughed. Deeply breathing in filled his senses with Freddie’s scent, and Roger let out a content sigh.

He didn’t even remember what he’d come to Freddie for at this point - though he might not even have had a reason, he probably just spotted him sitting here through the crowd and his drunk mind had set down a red destination pin as soon as he had - but now this was all he wanted. 

And another drink maybe, but he could do without it if it meant staying like this.

The flow of time was quite incomprehensible at present, so he didn’t know how long he stayed like that, enjoying the feeling of the other’s warm body against him and the hands gently tracing on his back. He was brought back to present by an irksome voice, and his brows furrowed, hands grasping Freddie’s shirt a bit tighter.

“Freddie! There you are! Wanna go dance?” Paul Prenter spoke, loudly, to be heard over the music and noise, leaning closer, and Roger let out a disgruntled whine, letting go of Freddie’s shirt in favour of wrapping his arms around his neck, but then felt Freddie laugh again. 

“Sorry, can’t, I have a drummer to hold. Utmost priority, I’m afraid,” he replied with a chuckle in his voice, lifting his hand to absently brush a strand of hair behind Roger’s ear before completing the embrace again. 

“Is he done for tonight? I can arrange him a ride home, you don’t have to watch after him,” Paul lightly offered, but Roger didn’t even need to let out any protesting noises this time before Freddie already waved his hand and said “Oh, he’s done drinking alright. But no, it’s fine, I got him.”

Roger didn’t see the tight-lipped, disappointed smile Paul gave the pair of them, but wasn’t sure the expression would have been worth looking at his face anyways. Not when the alternative was hiding his face against Freddie’s skin, the surrounding noise reduced to something round and irrelevant and ignorable by his hazy brain, and soak in the feeling of Fred’s arms around him. A part of him really wanted to give his lips against Fred’s neck a bit more purpose, though it was drowned out by the haze for now. 

A bit more time passed before Freddie gently tapped on Roger’s back and turned his head a bit.

“Hey but Rog? Roggie, if you’re going to fall asleep then tell me, right? Gonna get you somewhere where you can sleep then.”

Roger let out a sound which he didn’t even know was agreeing or protesting, and shook his head to the best of his abilities.

“M’not falling asleep! Don’t have to leave me anywhere!”

“Not leave you, silly. I’ll stay if you want, but this is just a bad place.”

Roger nodded, relaxing again in relief, and didn’t see the smile dancing on Freddie’s lips.

“Love you,” Roger slurred against Fred’s shirt, sighing briefly before continuing, “R’lly fucking love you so  _ much _ . The most!”

There was a moment of silence before Freddie spoke up again, though Roger barely registered it.

“Right,” Freddie softly said, carding his fingers through Roger’s hair.

“I think it’s time to get you to bed, dear. You can tell me that again when you’re sober.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that was that. thanks so much for reading! i liked writing it! if you liked reading it dont be afraid to leave a comment and let me know! 
> 
> oh also if you wanna see what i drew then thats here:  
> <https://taterdraws.tumblr.com/post/189315602200/based-on-an-unposted-drabble-in-the-bottom-of-my>


End file.
